Conveyor systems are routinely used to move articles in industrial settings, such as in package handling or in food preparation. These conveyor systems typically consist of a long linear length of belt tightened between two transverse rollers (with transverse or laterally in all cases defined as the perpendicular to the movement of the belt associated therewith) at least one of which drives the belt that moves the articles placed thereon along the path of the belt.
The conveyor systems typically consist of multiple segments of drive belts that carry articles. As the transported articles pass from one conveyor segment to another they must cross a gap between the belts created by the rollers between which the belt of the conveyor belt segment is stretched. The size of the gap between the belts depends on the size of the rollers at the terminal ends of the belt. The larger the roller diameter at terminal ends of contiguous belt segments, the greater the discontinuity between the belt segments. The geometry of the rollers and the necessity to space different belt segments apart can create the opportunity for a significant vertical drop of articles carried by a belt segment as the articles cross the gap to the next belt segment. When an article is relatively small compared to size of the gap it must cross, the article can tip or, worse yet, tumble, as it passes from one belt segment to the next.
Various forms of bridging assemblies are used to prevent the tipping and tumbling of articles as they pass from one conveyor segment to the next. One type of gap filler comprises solid plate sections that bridge the gap to minimize the tumbling of articles as they pass from one conveyor segment to the next. A disadvantage of this type of filler is that articles tend to drag across the top surface or need to be pushed by an adjacent article before moving from one conveyor segment to the next. The dragging of articles over such a plate section poses significant problems where the conveyor segment is required to transport articles at a uniform spacing.
Another type of bridging assembly consists of a much smaller roller or roller belt assembly juxtaposed between the two belt segments. The smaller roller will, to some extent, reduce the potential for downward dropping or tumbling of the article as it passes from one belt to the next but it still does not eliminate the possibility of articles tumbling or tipping.